Review:LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game/Berrybrick
/ReviewerProfile}} How would you rate LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game? Poor 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Great! 5/5 I recently [[Review:LEGO Batman: The Videogame/Berrybrick|reviewed LEGO Batman: The Videogame]], and gave it a pretty positive score. Now, I will warn you, that I am actually reviewing this game because it will have a negative score (so you can see I don't like everything LEGO/TT throw at me). Value for Money I paid $20 for the Batman game, as it was on sale, but I paid the full $50 for this game. I am disappointed with the price. I would of rather paid vice versa between the two games. Why? Read on… Instruction Manual/Packaging The artwork on the front is interesting, but it seems to pro-On Stranger Tides, which to me is a bit boring. The manual is horrible. It is only a page or two long literally, but don't worry, if you need more info, there is an ad for Disney.com where you can read more of the manual. I thought I paid for your product already, do I really have to go to your website? Playability/Replay Value I'll say that the puzzles are more challenging. That's it, that's pretty much all I have to say about that gameplay that's positive. Well, we do have bigger minifigure groups, and I do like that. The abilities are boring, they've all been done before in either LEGO Batman: The Videogame or LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. The only new abilities are Jack Sparrow's compass and Blackbeard's magic sword (and even that is similar to the Dark Force/Magic from the Star Wars and Harry Potter games). The game is glitched horribly, and after owning it for only two days, it started to crash. I do not look forward to replaying it. Another thing is the loading sequences. They are puppet shows, which are a nice idea, but they are awful. For three of the four movies (1, 2, and 4) it is Jack being chased around a boat by that movie's baddie. Ugh. They last for a long time and are really boring. But the one for At World's End is even worse than the other three. It is just Jack and Sao Feng (is that his name?) standing on a boat. Characters Again, only two new abilites, nothing exciting. It also gets a little boring because quite a few of the characters wear similar colours, and with the exceptions of Jack, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, Admiral James Norrington, and Angelica, no characters have any variations. There was a simlar problem in Batman, where only The Joker and Catwoman had any real variations (outside of the Super Suits), but most of the characters were all so colorful and fun, that it wasn't a problem. Graphics In my Batman review I said that I don't really care what the graphics are like, and even though I think that the minifigures are too bright, I won't take points off for that. I will take points off for it repeatedly crashing after I had only owned it for two days. Final Thoughts I'll have to say that I am not a fan of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise, but that doesn't have anything to do with my thoughts of the game. I'm not an fan either, but I liked LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (its sequel is a different story though). I'd say skip it and keep your money, unless you are a die-hard Pirates of the Caribbean fan or a LEGO video game collector, where I would say get it for $20 when it's marked down, which should be soon, as LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 just came out. Note: I played this game on the Wii. It may not have similar problems on other consoles and I should say that console games are normally extremely different than DS games. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews